


Insomnia

by SEGASister



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Minimal Scarring, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEGASister/pseuds/SEGASister
Summary: Oz has Miranda staying the night at his place. All goes well until he hears Miranda stirring in her sleep.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhand/gifts).



Oz couldn’t sleep. How could he? If he did, the monsters will come back to torture him. He didn’t want that. He didn’t need that… not tonight. He turned to the sleeping beauty beside him: Miranda Vanderbilt. This was her first time sleeping over in his apartment and, of course, he was nervous as all hell.

But that wasn’t why he was kept up tonight. No, he had regular nightmares, just like any other monster. But these fears would literally torment him, to the point of leaving physical scars that only he can see.

Suddenly, he yelped in pain as he felt himself being cut again, his phobias quickly surrounding the cuts and healing them, leaving more scars. Wait a minute; how can this be? Oz was awake, and he only received these painful scars from nightmares. Unless… oh no.

He turned to see Miranda shivering in her sleep, hearing her struggling to breathe. Could it be that _she_ was having a bad dream? Oz slowly went to touch her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her. However, she shot awake, screaming and nearly hitting Oz. “GET OFF OF ME!” she screamed. Then she opened her eyes and saw him standing right in front of her. “Oh… it’s only you, Ozwald…”

Oz never saw her like this. Then again, this was the first time either were in the same bed together, so how was he to know what her panicked state looked like? Still, he was worried about her. “Are… are you okay?” he asked. Miranda just turned away.

“I’m fine,” she lied. “You don’t need to worry about me. It was… just a bad dream is all,” she answered. Oz knew she was lying, because he heard that saying before… he himself would say it to others to get them to focus on their own problems. He didn’t wanna be a burden to them. Perhaps Miranda was feeling the same way? He just hugged her in response.

“Oz…?”

“Miranda, whatever it is, you… you can tell me,” Oz said, still holding his girlfriend in his arms. Miranda, however, was still confused. To be honest, she hadn’t had anyone show _genuine_ concern for her like this. And no, her sisters don’t count; they were obligated to comfort her. Oz had no reason to. She didn’t even order him to help comfort her, and yet here he was. Maybe… maybe he’ll listen? Only one way to find out.

“I was trapped in a desert… no food, no water, I was suffocating. I was sure those airpeople scavengers were going to eat me!” Miranda began. “I couldn’t move! I couldn’t breathe!” she continued, tears in her eyes. “I… I couldn’t call for help… I was all alone,” she cried.

Of course, that would be terrifying to anybody. But to Miranda, who couldn’t breathe unless there was some water in the air, that would actually be one of the worst things to happen for her. He didn’t want that, nor did he want her to be in this state.

“It’s okay… I’m here now,” he whispered, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. “I’m not letting that happen to you,” he promised. “You don’t need to worry about that happening with me.”

“But… what if we’re separated?”

“Then you’re certain that we’re gonna find each other again.”

Oz never let go; he just kept Miranda in his arms and began to slowly rock her. Despite his figure being rather lean, he was quite warm. Miranda liked this feeling, she decided. She very much enjoyed this. She felt comfortable in his embrace.

“Can we stay like this?” Miranda asked, feeling Oz plant a kiss on her forehead afterwards.

“Anything for you, my princess,” Oz answered as the two laid back down again, her still in his arms. If she were to have another nightmare, he’ll be there for her, and he always will.


End file.
